Meteor Boy
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: What will happen when a baby gets in the way of Ulvida and Hiroto? Will the relationship last? Or will the pressures of life be too much to handle? This iz the sequel to "Missing You"
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa mina! This iz the sequel to mah first fic, "Missing You". This fic takes place three months after Ulvida's B-day. It might be hard to understand, because this iz kinda a new plot line and it introduces new characters. The rating MIGHT go up due to language(imma cuss machine!)

SO HERE WE GO! 10-9-8 7654 3-2-1 BEGIN! METEOR BOY!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ulvida p.o.v.

_No! NO! This can't be happening! No! What would the rest of them think? Oh God, karma's a bitch. But, I've should've seen this coming, right? But no! Stupid me went ahead and gave in to the feeling! Now I'm in a horrible situation! But I can't abort it! It's Hiroto Kiyama's baby for crying out loud! It's his! My boyfriend and only love! Great, how am I going to tell him? Will he just leave me with the child all alone? No, he wouldn't, I know better than that! Oh well. Life is sure gonna change for me now..._

Ulvida decided to clear he mind and take a walk to the park. Once she got there, she saw Kisara, her boyfriend Kidou, Ikina, and her boyfriend Aphrodi. They were eating some kind of light-blue ice cream on a popsicle stick. " Yo! Ulvida! Over here!" Kisara yelled cheerfully. I decided to go over and see what exactly they were doing.

"Umm...What kind of ice-cream?" I said.

"Oh, its sea-salt ice cream!" Ikina answered.

"Its made for two! Ya know, like for best friends, or for Bf/Gf!" Aphrodi said as he hugged Ikina.

"Oh...does it taste good?" I said.

"Ya, it does" replied Kidou.

"Oh, well see ya guys later!"

"Ok! Bye!"

As I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I started walking a little faster, but then, no one else but Kisara V. Midorikawa stopped me in my tracks.

"I know somethings up, Yagami" she said in a dark tone.

Speak of the devil

"Um..."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone"

"But, how about last-"

"That was last year! I'm friggin seventeen now! Sheesh! Iz ok, don't worry ok?"

"Ok, fine! So three months ago was my birthday."

"Uh huh"

" And that's when Hiroto came back"

"yup"

" And we had s** at night"

"I know that"

"Wait! How do you know?" I was mad!

"Heard you all night, couldn't sleep"

"Oh..." I said embarrassed. "Anyway, so guess what?"

"What?" she said in a questioning tone.

" I'm pregnant with Hiroto's baby"

"You what?"She was shocked.

"Yup"Is all I said.

"Man! Second person this month! What is this, baby season?"Kisara knew of another?

"...Anyway, gotta go home now and think of how to tell Hiroto."

"Oh ok. See ya when I get back"

"Ya see ya"

I was thinking of how to tell him. _Should I just pull him away at a random time, or should I tell him when it's just the two of us? *sigh* This is hard...what if it's a boy? What should the name be? Or if it's a Girl. Then what? Hmm...I just need to rest._

Time skip 2 night time-everyone is back at Sun Garden.

"Hey Rei-chan" It was Hiroto

"Hi Hiro-kun"

"So, anything new?"

_Ya a lot actually, did you know that I am pregnant with your child? _" No, nothing"

"Oh ok. You just seem different for some reason."

"Oh. Hehe"

"Anyway, I'm going to help set up for dinner, k?"

"Ok. Love you"

"Love you more :)" Ahh...Hiro-kun.

After Dinner

I knew I had to tell him before it was too late. So I decided now, while he was in my room, was the time.

"Umm...Hiro-kun?" I was nervous

"Yes Rei-chan?" oh boy...

"I have something to tell you..."

"You can tell me anything, don't worry 'bout a thing"

" It involves both of us..."

"Ok"

"I'm pregnant"

"...Ok"

"You're not surprised?"

"No, knew"

"How?" I was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know, I guess just cause you were acting a different."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Marry you"

"Wh-wha-what?" OMG

"Ulvida, I know we are not in a romantic setting or in a fancy place, and we are young but, will you marry me?"

"I-I-..." _OMG he wants to marry me? OHMAHGOSH! HE CARES! AHHHHH! I LOVE YOU HIROTO! _

" Um..."

_Oh ya duh. _"Of course! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

I ran and hugged him. We shared a passionate kiss and stayed in my room for the night, but nothing happened. We only made out for a few hours...

FEW HOURS LATER-LIKE 1:00 AM

Hiroto p.o.v.

_Great! Just great! My future is going to change! How am I supposed to join the world cup team now? What to do. Just what to do...ya know what, I'm going to my room. I just need to chill and think for a bit._

IN DA MORNING...

Ulvida p.o.v.

"*yawn* Good morning Hiro-kun-OMG! Where are you?"

He wasn't there and there was a note.

_Rei-chan_

_ I need to think things over_

Oh shit, he's going to abandon me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How was that for the first chappy? I know it's not that good, but I'll try to improve,k?

No flames! They will be used to torture my brother

Ryuuji: NOOOOO! NO FLAMES! YOU DON'T WANNA KILL ME RIGHT? *cute face*

KK then! Bye 4 now! Adios, Jamata, whatever, but BYE TILL NEXT CHAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

Imma be writing fanfic hello mah fellow inazuma-heads! Here iz chappy 2! This fic could be longer than the original fanfic...hmm...interesting... Well anyway, here we go nao!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2: Conflicts and Decisions

Ulvida p.o.v.

_ Dear Rei-chan_

_ I need to think things over. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. You know it's gonna be hard, right? Plus, this kind of ruins my soccer dreams in a way...but anyway,meet me at the steel tower at twelve, got it? K, Love ya_

_ Hiroto_

Three words. .Fuck.

Why would he just...argh! Not him! No! NO! He is not like that!

-At twelve at the steel tower-

I was walking up the very same steps that I walked up when Hiroto confessed his love to me three months ago. My heart felt broken, my love felt shatterd. It was like I didn't even love him anymore. But here I was, seeing him anyway.

"Yo, Hiroto"

"Hey Rei-chan" He said, smiling.

"How...how could you? Why you?" Yup. I was starting to cry.

"Hey! Wait! I-We need to talk."

"About what? You not taking responsibility of the baby?"

"No and Yes." God, I felt like I wanted to kill him right on the spot.

"Well, if it's about getting married, a baby is a bad reason to. It would just be arguments like this everyday." _Why?_

"Oh why! Why do you all of a sudden hate me! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

" I THOUGHT THE SAME! BUT I GUESS NOT!" That's it. I was done. Goodbye Hiroto. "You know what? It's over! Us! It's over!"

"Ulvida, wait up!"

"NO!"

I left feeling like shit. My one and only lover I trusted yesterday, now was leaving me. When I thought he loved me, he really was using me. Son of a bitch. I looked down at my belly, where his child was. I felt mad, but I knew it wasn't its fault. Even if it was his, I would still love the child, because it was mine to, and it reminded me of the good times Hiroto and I shared together.

As I thought over what to do, I made a decision. I was moving out of Tokyo, and not coming back until the child was five. I had made my mind. I was gonna be out of here by tomorrow. I'd probably go to Okinawa, because of the ocean. And I'll tell no one about it.

-Still at steel tower-

Hiroto p.o.v.

_Dammit! She left me! She had no idea what the hell I was even talking about! Does she even love me anymore? How about all the good times we shared? How about the time I took her to see __the Black Eyed Peas with everyone else? How about the __**necklace**__ I gave her? Stupid karma. Speaking of necklaces, where is my shark tooth I always wear? Oh well...guess I screwed up big time._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kisara p.o.v.

"*sigh* Hey Ikina? Do you know where Ulvida went? It's been a while since I've seen her"

"I don't know. I'm even confused." Replied Ikina.

"oh well...Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Questioned Ikina.

"Ya, I'm staying over at Yu-kun's today." Me happy!

"Ok then? Don't do anything!"

"Hey! Yu-kun's not like that!"

"Ok ok ok! Why so serious? Geez!"

"K, gotta go now so...see ya!"

"See ya KiKi!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Imma be walking towards sun garden to get my stuff, when I saw Ulvida putting some suitcases in her car. Kinda weird. Is she going somewhere? Idk she was always a weird one. Lol just kidding! But really? Really? Are you serious?

"Oi! Ulvida! Over here! What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! Just taking a vacation!" Ulvida said shakily.

"Oh! Ok then! See ya in a bit then!"

"oh...ok...Bye Kisara-chan."

"?...See ya?" Uh...?

::::::::::::::::::::::Later on that night::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiroto p.o.v.

_Hiroto_

_ I'm sorry, but I had to do this. For the good of the baby._

_ Yagami Reina_

_ p.s. I'll always remember you_

That was it. A note. The necklace I gave her. The bracelet I gave her. And my only memory of my parents, the shark tooth necklace,** Gone**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phew! Alotta drama! So basicly, this is kind of a alternate ending to the "Missing You" fic.

Kinda like a "What if Ulvida got pregnant, and Hiroto decided to act like a dick about it?"

Not what you'd expect, but all will tie up soon!

Jamata inazuma-heads!

n_n


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Third chappy! Yay! Things might get a lil' confusing, k? So just try to understand mt unique way of writing! Kk? So nao here we go! Come wit me! There's a world out there that we should see! XD go Far East Movement's "Rocketeer"

Kisara V. doesn't own inazuma eleven or F.E.M. Because of that quote!

BTW, I'm skipping 2 FIVE YEARS LATER because I had ideas 4 the gap of Ulvida missing so ya...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

chapter 3: Trip To Tokyo

FIVE YEARS LATER

? p.o.v.

"mommy? Mommy! MOMMY!"

Today was the day where I got to FINALY see my mommy's home city of Tokyo. I'm sooooooo exited! Like omg! Maybe I'll be able to see Daddy for once. Although whenever I wanna talk about him, Mommy always changes the conversation. For all I know, she says I look just like Daddy, except my hair is blue with white on the sides like hers. And, the only thing I have from him, is this shark- tooth necklace that I always wear because it makes me feel like he is with me. I really hope I get to see him!

"RYUUSEI! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"I'm sorry mommy, but, TODAY'S THE DAY!" Imma soooo happy!

"Ugh! Fine...could you just help me load the car up?"

"Sure! If it means I get to go around Tokyo all by myself for a bit!" hehehehe...

"But your only five!"

"So?"

"*sigh* You remind me so much of your father some times..."

"You always say that!" It's true...

"Ok, Ryuusei, get dressed and comb your hair so we can go."

"YAY!"

I ran to my room to get my clothes. Then I ran to the bathroom to change into my clothes. I was so exited that I almost forgot to brush my teeth! As I look at myself in the mirror, I wonder if father looked like this when he was five. I don't even no his name, but as far as I know, my name is sort of related to him. My name: Kiyama Ryuusei, a.k.a. The blue meteor on my elementary school soccer team. I'm the ace striker! :D

"Ok Ryuusei, time to go-"

"YA! Finally!"

normal p.o.v.

Hours seemed like minutes to Ryuusei. The distance was long, cause the distance was from Okinawa to Tokyo. But Ryuusei didn't care. Unlike Ulvida, who was very, very tired.

"Ryuusei, were stopping at this hotel, ok?"

"Aww! But mommy! Were almost there!"

"It's almost twelve at night Ryuusei! You need to sleep!"

"Ok..."

The two stopped at a somewhat fancy hotel in Yokohama, Japan( actual city).

As they walked in the hotel lobby,Ulvida recognized someone. It was Tsunami Jousuke of the Inazuma Japan team. He was much taller and much older now, like around 25 or something like that. Alongside him was Tachimukai Yuuki(age 22), Kogure Yuuya(age22), and Fudou Akio(age 23). Ulvida tried to hide from them, but then...

Ulvida's p.o.v.

"OMG A TARANCHULA! KOGURE!"

"Who's he?"

"Shh...They don't know you exist, I think-"

"Oi oi! Ulvida! Long time no see! Hey, is that...You and-"

"Must be! He looks JUST like him!" said Tachimukai.

"Hm...Never new you and Kiyama fuc-" commented Fudou

"Hey hey! It's not you didn't do anything to Haruna! Unshishishishishi!" oh Kogure...didn't change.

"Can it shorty! We are married anyway! Sheesh! Don't put pressure on my son, k?"

Ryuusei:O.O

Ulvida: -_-'' "Umm...Little kid here! He's only five!"

"Hey Kumo-kun's four years, ya know?" commented Tachimukai.

"Well anyway, Sei-kun has to go to bed now so, bye!"

"Hey! Maybe we'll be able to leave at the same time! I mean, you are heading to Tokyo, right?" said Fudou

"Yup! All because on Ryuusei. He wanted to go."

"Oh ok! Goodnight!" said the four.

!-!-In the Hotel Room-!-!

"Ugh! Goodnight Ryuusei! I'm out!"

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Sweet dreams my son...ZzzZzz"

Ryuusei p.o.v.

_**In his dreams...**_

_ I was going through a garden that was very sunny. It was a nice, warm summer day. But,where was I? And also, this song was playing(*hint* "Double Vision"- 3Oh!3). It was weird. I then saw this necklace- thingy that had a purple rock on it. I decided to put it around my neck, and al of a sudden, my hair went all Dragon-Ball-Z on me! And it turned red! It was weird, but I felt stronger! I felt like I could do anything. I dribbled, I did some drop kicks, and did some other , I performed this hisastu I called "Ryuusei Blade". It has my name in it! A storm soon appeared and I felt all then, this hand reached out to me. I think it was the hand of my father. And I heard these words,_

_**Don't give up, I will see you one day, Ryuusei.**_

_I_

_was_

_sure_

_I_

_would_

_see_

_him_

_no_

_matter _

_what._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ok! Third chappy done! I may not update in a while cause of the amv! I had to delay it to tomorrow! DX

Well anyway, JAMATA INAZUMA HEADS AND KEEP READING!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo yo yo! Fourth chappy! THIS IZ A DRAMA-ISH FIC! OMG sooooo much drama! Last chapter was kind of a filler chappy to introduce Ryuusei, but it was still important, kk? And also, VERY IMPORTANT, **I skipped the rest of the road trip, so they are in Inazuma Town or whatever the hell** **its called, ok?** Good! Nao let's begin!

Yu-kun, do the introduction!

Kidou: Sara-chan doesn't own inazuma eleven, only her oc's

KV: Yay! *hugs* Kidou

Kidou: *blushes*

KV: Ok ok no more lovey stuff in the intro. NAO let's begin!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter Four: The Adventures of Meteor Boy and Soccer Man

Ryuusei p.o.v.

*yawn* _That was a weird dream..._

"Oh, you're awake now, good morning Ryuusei-kun"

"Good morning Mommy."

"Hey, umm, I'm going to be gone for a bit to do some things, so you are in charge of yourself. You can go outside, but don't wander far off, ok?" said Mommy

"YAAAAAAAY!" I am soooooo psyched!

After Mommy left, I decided to get dressed and go outside. I took the little backpack I had that had a soccer ball, some money, and the hotel room key. I wandered outside to go to this one place in Inazuma-town. It is a soccer field by a river and a bridge(sound familiar?). As I approached it, I saw a man there practicing soccer by himself. He had red hair, kinda tall(compared to him), and slender. As I came closer, he saw me.

"Hey, what is a kid your age doing all alone?" the man said

"Oh...um...my Mommy had to do something while we were staying here, so she told me that I was able to go around by myself." I said. Who _is_ this guy, exactly?

? p.o.v.

"_Oh...um...my Mommy had to do something while we were staying here, so she told me that I was able to go around by myself." _

_This kid...could it be? No, they moved long time ago. Unless...argh! I'll have to investigate more._

"Um...sir?" the kid said.

"Oh ya, sorry. By the way, what is your name?"

"Um...Mommy told me not to tell anyone my name, so just call me Meteor Boy!" …...

"...Ok I guess." I said._hmm...this is gonna be harder than I thought._

"What is your name?" Meteor Boy said.

"Oh...um...since you won't tell me yours, I won't tell you mine!"

"Oh ok...I'll call you Soccer Man! Ok!"

"Ok. Soccer Man it is. So, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Oh ya... I haven't eaten yet...aw man!"

" Well, ok! I guess I'll treat you to breakfast,ok?" I offered.

"Ok! Yay!" He said.

Normal p.o.v.

So Meteor Boy and Soccer Man went to eat breakfast at a little restaurant owned by a close friend of Soccer Man. The two talked about soccer, hisatsu techniques, and other things like that. Soccer Man, However, was noticing how alike they were. Same hair, same face, and even same skin tone. It was only the age, eye color, and hair color that were different.

"_odd..."_ Soccer Man thought.

"_Why is he looking at me all weird and stuff?" _Meteor Boy thought.

After breakfast, Soccer Man asked if Meteor Boy wanted to go to the park. Meteor Boy happily agreed.

Soccer Man p.o.v.

"Hey, do you wanna go on the playground?" I asked

"No way! I wanna show a hisatsu I thought of last night!"

"You're only five, and you can do a hisatsu?" _very odd_

"Yup! I'll show you! Ready...GO!"

As Meteor Boy dribbled along, he picked up the ball with his feet, jumped, and did something that looked extremely__familiar.

"Ryuusei Blade!" Meteor Boy yelled as he kicked the ball into the net.

"...Um...Meteor Boy?" I said

"Ya?" He said panting.

"That- That hisastu, **I created it**"

"You-you did?" He said astonished.

"Yup, I'll even show you." _This can't be..._"RYUUSEI BLADE, V7!" I said as I did the exact same thing he did, except more evolved.

"Whooaaahhh..." is all Meteor Boy said. " That _is_ your hisatsu! But how? How it it appear in my dream?"

"I don't know. But you can pull it of, that's for sure. Far earlier than I ever did." I said.

We stayed at the park for a few hours after, doing some soccer stuff. Then I decided to take him to Sun Garden, my home. All of us Aliea Gakuen people who were still single stayed there. I wondered if he would enjoy being there.

"Whoa, where are we?" Meteor Boy said.

"We are at my home. Sun Garden Orphanage."

"Wow...You have a lot of siblings, Soccer Man."He said

"haha! No, these aren't my real siblings, they are just here cause they have no home." I said calmly

"Oh...This place looks awfullyfamiliar. I think I went here I my dream, too."

"Really? Hmm... You must have weird dreams, Meteor Boy-"

"Hey! That kid! OMG SOMEBODY HELP THEY SHRUNK HIR-"

"No! I'm still here, Osamu so can it! This is just a kid I found at the park! Sheesh!" Oh God curse Osamu

"Hey Soccer Man? I need to go to the bathroom, ok?" Meteor Boy said.

"Oh ok. Just take a left down the hall and turn righ-"

"heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soccer Man! Seriously?" Osamu said.

"SHUT UP!" I said as Meteor Boy went to go the the bathroom.

"Hey Hiroto, do you think?" Osamu said.

"I don't know. Possibly..."

" I mean, look! His hair color is _**just like hers**_! And his hair style is _**just like yours**_! And even his eyes! They are blue _**Just like Ulvida's! **_ And are _**your eye shape.**_It has to be!" Osamu exclaimed.

" I'm back! Can I go outside and go to the garden?" Meteor Boy said.

"Oh ok."

"Just tell creepy not to attack me,ok?"

"Haha! Creepy! Osamu! He has a name for you! Osmau?"

Osamu was sulking in the corner banging his head to the wall.

"...Let's go Soccer man and Creepy!"

"Ok ok. I guess I'll go" said a sad Osamu.

(0.0)At the garden(0.0)

Normal p.o.v.

The three walked to the garden where all the little kids Meteor Boy's age were. Meteor Boy wasn't interested in playing with the other kids, though. He just sat on the _same_ swing Soccer Man sat on when he was Meteor Boy's age. This went on for about an hour. Then they had lunch. After that, Meteor Boy explored around Sun Garden, until it was sunset. That's when Soccer Man decided to do something he considered risky.

"Hey...Meteor Boy?" He said

"What is it?"

"Tell me about your father"

"Oh, ok. Well, My Mommy said that, when I was in her stomach, father decided to be a meanie and leave her, leaving her all sad. She also said that she knew him since they were really little, and that they both went to a place called Sun Garden. Hey! That's this place! Anyway, they were also on one of the strongest soccer teams in the world. She said that when they wore this crystal thingy, the grew stronger and unbeatable. She even said that his hair went all Dragon-Ball-Z on him when he wore it! Hehehe!"

"That's it?" I said.

"No. he was also on the Japan National team for FFI."

"Really? So was I! What was his name?"

"I don't know...Mommy never told me..."

"Umm...I happen to have a fragment of that crystal with me in my room just in case anything bad would happen. I'm going to put it on you, ok?"

"Ok! No problem!"

Soccer went to his room and got that little box that had a bit of the Aliea meteorite in it. He took it out to Meteor boy and put it on him. To his uttermost surprise, Meteor Boy's appearance had the same reaction that his did. It was like he was seeing a mini-him. Now he was almost sure, except for one thing.

"Hey Meteor Boy?" He said as he took the meteorite of of Meteor Boy. "Are you wearing something around your neck?

"Oh ya! I have this shark tooth necklace from my dad! It's the only thing I have that was his. I **never** take it of because it is so special to me."

"Can I see it?" Soccer Man asked

"No, sorry. I won't take it off. It's too special." Meteor Boy replied.

"Please? I just need to check something, ok?"

"*sigh* Ok...don't lose it!" He said as he was taking it off.

"Oh..My...Gosh...Meteor Boy...that...is my..shark...tooth...necklace." Soccer Man replied.

"Really? Then if it is, that means...your my father?" Meteor Boy replied.

" I knew it, your last name is Kiyama, right?"

"0.0 How did you know?" Meteor Boy questioned.

"Because I am Kiyama Hiroto." Hiroto said.

" My name is Kiyama Ryuusei, the blue meteor." Ryuusei said.

"Ryuusei. I. . Father." Hiroto said as he hugged his son.

"I'm...not fatherless...anymore..." Tears started to swell up as Ryuusei hugged his father back.

"Ryuusei, I never hated you or your mother, I loved and missed you both." Hiroto said.

"I...I have to go back to the hotel! Mommy might get mad!" Ryuusei said.

"Oh no. We have to get you back before she will completely close the door on me! Let's go now!"

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-At the hotel-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

"Mommy!" Ryuusei said as he ran up to Ulvida.

"Ryuusei! Where were you-" She paused as she saw her old lover, Hiroto Kiyama, approach behind him.

"Hey, _Rei-chan. __**Our**_ son found me."

"Hiro-kun...No! Go away! You wanted nothing to do with our family! Let alone our son!"

"Mommy..."

"BE QUIET RYUUSEI! *gasp* What have I done?" Ulvida said.

"It's okay. I was trying to do the best for our son. I guess not-"

"Hiro-kun, come back here again tomorrow, ok?"

"Can I stay here with you guys?" Hiroto said

"Sure, but_ we need to talk_"

-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-

Whoah! That was soooooooooo long! Sorry if it bored you! But it was kinda sweet, right? Anyway, stay tuned for chappy five! Oh and for that fanfic I am going to write with reader's oc's in it(when I get to writing it) The following character crushes CANNOT be used(sorry):

-Kidou Yuuto

-Fubuki Shirou

-Kiyama Hiroto

-Fudou Akio

-Tobitaka Seiya

ok? Sorry if it causes any problems! Gomenosai!

Anyway, Kisara V. Midorikawa iz over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo! IMMMMMMMMAAAAAA BACK! After a long-ish break, but I might not be writing fanfic as often as usual 'cause of mah February amv! I would delay the amv 2 the end of the month, but mah b-day happens to be the 17th of February …...so ya! And imma see Taboo of the Black Eyed Peas! Imma SOOOOOOOOOO happy! :D anyway, BEGIN!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-

Chapter 5: We need to talk

Hiroto p.o.v.

_We need to talk..._

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep on the hotel bed. Guess I won't be back home today after all...it's okay, Burn can do the trash duty today. But all I care now is that I am able to be with my family, all together. :)

IN DA MORNING

Ulvida p.o.v

"Ryuusei, you need to wake up now. Remember you have that soccer thingy you wanted to go to, ok?"

"Bleh! I wanna stay with you guys! Sheesh!" Ryuusei complained.

"What if I said that Taboo of the Black Eyed Peas was gonna be there?" Ulvida persuaded.

"Say what? OK IMMA BE GETTING READY NOW BYE-BYE!" He was now happy and wide awake. Good thing I didn't lie to him, because Taboo IS going to be there.

"Good morning Rei-chan. Sleep good?" Hiroto said yawning after.

"Ya...But I'm still tired..." I replied.

We talked and got ready for the day for the next few hours. Hiroto and I then took Ryuusei to the soccer thingy, and He nearly got a heart attack when he saw Taboo. Anyway, Hiroto and I then went to a breakfast restaurant to eat. When we finished, he lead me to a quiet park so we could talk things over.

Normal p.o.v.

"So...what now?" Hiroto asked.

"I need to ask you something, do you still love me?" Ulvida replied, semi-staring to tear.

"Of course! Why not! I love you sooooooooooooooo much! I would never abandon you!" he replied.

"Then why, why did you leave me _that_ note? The note that changed my view about you! Why Hiroto, why?" Ulvida was crying.

"You didn't know what it was about! If you didn't ditch me, I was going to say that I needed to think things over about how to tell the rest of the guys at Sun Garden! Sheesh! I never ment it in that way! How could you be so oblivious?" Hiroto said, his eyes were starting tear up. " Because of that misunderstanding, our son had to be put through all this pain and emptiness.

"I...*hick* never *hick* never thought...you *hick* ment it in that way...Hiro-*hick*- to." Ulvida responded, feeling sad.

"Come here, Rei-chan. Do you forgive me?"

"ye-yes I *hick* do, Hiroto..."

"Let's go back home, our real home"

"Okay..."

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Sorry! It was soooooooooo shorter than usual! I ran out of ideas! Sorry mina! By the way, all of my stories will be transferring back to the inazuma anime archive. I won't transfer this fic until I finish it because of the many people(idk) reading it. Ya know how all of the stories were moved to the games section? Ya now we r moving them back to the anime home! Soooooooooo ya, that is the newsflash for today. By the way, check out mah new fic, _Unicorns Poop Rainbows?_! YUP! THE MOST RANDOM TITLE IN THE UNIVERSE WITH THE MOST RANDOM(hottie) INAZUMA ELEVEN CHARACTER AND OC!A ROCOCOxOC FIC!

Anyway, see ya mina!

Will try to update as soon as I get ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

YOYOYOYOYO! IMMA BACK WITH THE STORY! I know huh? Finally updating! Sadly, this is the last chappy :( But, it is the VALENTINES FINALE! OK! Rococo-kun, do the intro!

Rococo: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only her oc's

KV: Yay! LETS BEGIN!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter Six: Love Never Ends

One year and a half later, Valentines Day.

"GOOD MORNING MAMA! GOODMORNING DADA!" Ryuusei said as he was running into the parent's bedroom.

"Ryuusei! Don't do that! You just woke up you sister!" Hiroto said.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"WHAAA!"

"Oh great..." The two guys coroused.

"Ryuusei-kun, you woke up Hateshinaki-chan! Not nice! Apologize!" Ulvida said.

"Ok...sorry Inaki-chan..." Ryuusei apoligized. "By the way, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY-"

"RYUUUUUUUUSEI! I TOLD YOU-"

"WHAAAAAAA!"

"Oh crap..." Ulvida said. " It's okay baby...shh..."

:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':Later On that day:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':

The little family of four went long to the park. There was Hiroto, Ulvida, Ryuusei, and the newest family member, Hiteshinaki Kiyama. She had red-ish hair, like Hiroto. Her name ment never-ending. She kind of was a reminder of the reunited love between the family.

Anyway, once they got to the park, Ryuusei ran off to the soccer field(As usual). He then saw some friends. They were Fudou Kumo, Tsunami Arashi, and Terumi Tekino. Then the friend's parents spotted Hiroto and Ulvida.

"Oi oi! Hiroto! How ya been?" called Tsunami.

"Good! Nice day, right?" Hiroto replied.

"Sure is! Seems the kids are playing around!"

"Ya...soccer freaks! Even I wasn't as obsessed!" Fudou said.

"Ya...time flies..." Hiroto sighed, and then looked at his wife and his daughter. Inaki-chan was sleeping, her short red hair going a bit in her face. She was fast asleep in Ulvida's arms.

"She grows fast, huh Hiroto?" Aphrodi commented.

"Ya...I has been nearly a year now. Wow-"

"Ohhhhh! Hiroto! Inaki-chan looks sooooooo cute! Can I hold her?" Touko said as she ran up to where everyone else was.

"Sure, I guess. Is it ok with you, Rei-chan?" Hiroto asked.

"No problem! If you want to watch her for a few hours you can. Hiroto and I want to get some time off, ok? We'll be back in a few. If you guys are gonna go to one of your places, just call me. And if Ryuusei asks, tell him, k?" Ulvida said.

"No problem! I'll take care of Inaki-chan! She sooooo cute! I better tell Arashi-kun that Ryuusei is coming over!"

"Hehe"

:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'': After they leave the Park:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':

Ulvida p.o.v.

After we left the park, Hiroto and I headed over to a crepe stand to get a sweet treat. We then hit the beach and stayed there for a couple hours. Not much went on, but it was nice to have time for just the two of us.

"Rei-chan?" Hiroto asked

"Yes? What is it?" I replied.

He then captured my lips in a quick kiss. He didn't hesitate to ask for entrance, which I of course let him have. With our eyes closed, we stayed kissing for a minute or two. It felt good, because I haven't had this in long time. He then separated only to say this,

"I love you. Forever. Never-ending."

"Me to, Hiroto"

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day"

:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':Seven Years Later:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':

"I'm so proud of you, Ryuusei." I said to him.

"Onee-chan! When will you be back?" Inaki said.

"Probably in a month or so. Remember, this is Football Frontier _International_! I'm competing people from around the world!" Ryuusei replied.

"I'm going to miss you... onee-chan" Inaki started to cry.

"I'll be fine, promise! I'll bring Japan to victory!" He said as he patted his seven year old sister.

"Ryuusei."

"Oto-san! You made it!" Ryuusei exclaimed as he ran up to his father.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss my thirteen-year-old son's departure from Japan to Liocott island! I made the same trip, you know." Hiroto commented.

"Ya...I won't let you down, Oto-san!"

"Hey Ryuusei! Hurry up will ya! Your taking forever-"

"Can it Arashi! I'm coming! Sheesh! Okay...b-bye everyone!" Ryuusei said his final goodbye. I wouldn't see him for another month or so. I started to tear up as he left.

"Don't cry, Rei-chan. You should be happy, this is the big competition, after all."

"Hey, I missed you when you went! It was tourtureous! I missed you sooooo much!"

"I love you, Rei-chan"

"Me to, Hiro-kun"

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

YO! FINAL CHAPPY UP! I had no more ideas for the story -_-'' sorry the chap was kinda short... My fault. Thanks for reading till the end! Send in reviews and say "More! Dammit More HirotoXUlvida stories" if you want more! Sayonara! Imma goin 2 the dance! XD


End file.
